You Make it Easier
by herethereandeverywhere
Summary: So, this is basically going to be a three part story, of how I think things should go down on glee. Yep. I suck at summaries, just read this.SO LIKE. ITS PRETTY MUCH AFTER EPISODE 9. Mhm.


Sitting at the Lima bean he waited for her; Mercedes. Sure they had broken up this summer but he was set on getting her back. He wanted to pick up everything from his previous life here and Lima and getting Mercedes back was on the list. Sure she had a boyfriend, but he watched girls stray for their boyfriends, just look at him and Quinn. Quinn.. He was trying not to think about her. Luckily for him, he spotted Mercedes. She was on line ordering her coffee; she scanned the room her eyes finding him, and gave him a warm smile. She already knew what he wanted to talk about, and she was ready to smack some sense into that artificial blonde head of his.

"Sam." She said greeting him as she pulled out the chair across from him sitting down. "How are you?" She asked starting with small talk as she stirred her coffee.

"I'm good." He said smiling glad she had agreed to join him, after their little scene in the hallway he wasn't sure how she felt about being alone with him. "Listen, Mercedes last year we had something good, I know you have a boyfriend but… I want to be with you." He said with a loopy half smile on his face. Mercedes didn't seem to meet his grin and he titled his head to the side. "Come on you can't tell me you don't feel the same."

It took everything in her not to just get up and shake the blonde boy that was sitting across the table from her. "No Sam, you listen." She said taking an assertive approach to this. "I have a boyfriend, and I know it's a hard concept to grasp but I'm not like the other girls in glee, I don't cheat. What Bubba and I have… It's something a girl only dreams about.." She said trailing off. "Look, it's not me you want to be with. You like the idea of our relationship." She said cutting to the point. "You've been hurt, twice. Dating me was safe." She said frankly. "I liked you Sam, you were a great boyfriend, but we both know you heart was never mine…" She said looking down at a spot on the table.

"That's not true.. I…love…" He began but he couldn't say it, he couldn't say he loved her. She was right; he was more in love with the idea of them. Knowing that they were both safe, no hearts would be broken in a relationship they had together because no hearts would be given away.

"It's okay Sam." She said giving him a genuine smile. She watched him across the table, he looked defeated. "It's not too late you know.." Mercedes said knowingly. She was admittedly shocked when she and Sam first began dating, she'd never thought of him in that way. Sam was like her goofy little brother. It was an innocent relationship, them never doing more than kiss. She thought maybe he was still hung up on Santana, but after a few weeks of dating it was clear who he was hung up on. "She's had a pretty rough year… She needs you Sam." Mercedes said.

He shifted in his chair a bit, was he really that easy to read? He'd always felt him and Quinn were 'perfect for each other.' Coming back this year he could tell something was off with her, but he never got the full story. He knew she wanted Beth back and apparently that made her a little crazy, well crazier then usually, but she was coming down from that. "I don't 'know.." He said speaking freely with Mercedes. "She hurt me pretty bad.." he bit down on his bottom lip looking across the table at Mercedes, like she had some sort of answer.

"And you hurt her." Mercedes said rolling her eyes. "Dating her best friend, just to make her jealous. Yes, she cheated on you with Finn, but it doesn't really make you any better." She said. "Forget the past, and just admit you still want to be with her." Mercedes said waiting for his answer. He squirmed a little in his seat, it wasn't exactly the type of thing you said to a girl you were trying to get back moments before.

"Okay, fine, I still have feelings for her. I don't know if she feels the same, or just wants someone to babysit Beth with…" Sam said, admitting to Mercedes the real reason he was resistant on getting back with Quinn. "I just want to know she wants to be with me, for me. Not that she wants to use me for something." He said looking at Mercedes as if she had the answer.

"Well, how are you going to know if you don't ask? She needs you Sam, and you need her." Mercedes said. "I've known Quinn for a while, and I've never seen her look at anyone the way she looked at you.." There as a smile on Mercedes face. "Do something before your stuck wondering what if for the rest of your life." She reached out patting him sympathetically on the arm before gathering her things, and getting up to leave. "I'd stay longer, but I promised I'd meet bubba for a movie. " She leaned down kissing him on the cheek. "Do the right thing Sam." She said before exiting the coffee shop.


End file.
